


Snack Time

by mundanefall



Series: Umbrellas Assemble [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, Number Five | The Boy-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundanefall/pseuds/mundanefall
Summary: A fic focusing on Five and all the food issues he's probably gotten thanks to the apocalypse, set in my Umbrellas assemble universe.Alternatively : The Avengers understand Five's issues more than his family does, surprising absolutely no one.





	Snack Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to those of you who have read the first fic in this series and left kudos, comments and bookmarks. 
> 
> At first I was going to add this to my other fic but since this felt like such a different story it made more sense to make this into a series. Also probably because that whole fic stemmed from the idea of Five and Bucky meeting before the met officially, and this the idea of Five bonding over food issues he has with the Avengers as most of them (except maybe Tony and Thor) would have/had similar issues.
> 
> Clint being in the circus, then on the streets, Bucky & Steve living during WW2, Bruce living in a 3rd world country, Natasha on the streets after escaping the red room.
> 
> I will add tags for characters and stuff as I go. 
> 
> Also this is in Clint's POV

When Clint stumbled into the kitchen at three am looking for coffee, he was fully expecting to have to make his own coffee. What he didn't expect was a half full pot readily available for him. To be fair he also didn't expect Five sitting there with a mug, eating a plate of burnt cookies. The same burnt cookies he remembered Steve trying and failing to bake earlier before throwing out. Meeting Five's eyes, Clint was fully expecting him to jump. Five tensed, swallowing the mouthful of food and looking ready to jump away.

"Wait." Clint called out, okay maybe not his best decision, panicking the kid who already was looking like a cornered animal. Looking at Five was a very painful reminder of himself, when he first got to SHIELD, after living on the streets and in the circus. Having a long list of food issues among other things.

Five, surprisingly was still there, confused and startled but not gone in a flash of blue. Clint vaguely remembered the mentions of living in a post-apocalyptic wasteland before finding his was back to stop it. No wonder the kid has issues. 

"I get it, you don't want to waste perfectly edible food, even when not tasting good. I get it." Clint spoke once more, softer this time, trying not to startle the boy any further. "Not knowing when you'll find your next meal, rationing, not letting anything go to waste because even if it does it's still better than nothing." 

Slowly stepping towards the boy, Clint made himself as non-threatening as possible. 

"But there's plenty of food here, it's fine to trow things out when they're not good. You don't have to eat like this anymore." 

Clint reached out, when receiving no reaction he took the cookies, if they could even be called that, from Five. Note to self Steve doesn't get to cook anymore. Clint moved to throw the cookies out but before he could he felt a hand grab his arm. The hand being Five's, turning back to the boy, Clint saw the look on his face. Oh god, did he look like this at his age. 

"Five, it's fine. There's still plenty of food left in the pantries, even if there isn't there are still grocery stores around." Five still looked hesitant, glancing at Clint, then down at the cookies before glancing back at Clint. "You aren't in the apocalypse anymore. Food isn't a rarity for you." 

"How bout this, we throw these out, then you and me we go out and get you some non perishable food items. Or we could raid Tony of his Tupperware and pantry so you can have a stash of food. Would that help?" 

Five looked down at the cookies once more, before nodding reluctantly. He let got of Clint's arm, allowing him to properly throw the cookies out. 

"So where did you want to start the pantry or the super market."


End file.
